


Being Human

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s05e21 Meridian, Episode: s06e06 Abyss, Episode: s06e12 Unnatural Selection, Episode: s06e13 Sight Unseen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel visit Jack at the cabin after Sight Unseen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Being Human

Jack sat on the edge of the short pier, legs dangling over the edge. His feet kicked the cool water. The moon lit the scene around him. Whispered branches danced ripples across the water's surface. Silent song of the Minnesota wild. 

Even after the whole 'invisible bugs' episode, he still felt compelled to come up to the cabin. He needed to loose himself in the serenity, the nothingness. After dealing with replicators and wayward Tok'ra symbiotes, this place was his salvation.

His quiet sanctuary was scantly disturbed by a soft breeze, and the succinct feeling of another soul.

"Hi Jack."

"Daniel?" Jack's muted question faded into the night air while his eyes remained on the expanse of encompassing darkness.

"It's good to see you, again." Daniel stood behind Jack, arms folded around himself.

Jack smirked, "Why are you here Daniel? I don't need saving."

"Just visiting," Daniel replied nonchalantly as he strode noiselessly on the old wooden boards, "and as I recall it was usually you doing the saving."

"You're wrong about that..."

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he sat down beside Jack on the deck.

"Look, it may not have been with a P-90 or some amazing feat... or maybe it could have been..." Jack mused, "Fact is I'd have been dead a long time ago if it weren't for you," he ended in a whisper.

Daniel contemplated this for a moment. "When did we forget?"

Jack furrowed his brow. "Forget what?"

"Who we were... what we had..."

"Yeah well, that's all done with." Jack didn't mean to sound so despondent but what do you say to a friend who for the last seven to eight months has been hanging out in another plane of existence?

"Is it Jack?"

Jack continued to gaze into the horizon over the lake.

"Jack look at me."

"Why? You're not really there."

"Yes, Jack, I am."

"No, no you're not," Jack replied, he reinforced this as he turned to face Daniel, and waved his hand straight through Daniel's chest. "Nothing," he whispered. Daniel studied Jack's face as Jack's hand rose to cup Daniel's cheek in a futile caress. Daniel leaned in. "Nothing..."

Daniel continued to look at Jack this time with hurt in his eyes. "Don't give me that crap, Jack, you're not that superficial."

Jack dropped his hand into his lap and met Daniel's gaze. "It's not superficial Daniel. It's all that I have..."

"That's not true."

"Isn't it?"

"No," Daniel replied in a firm monotone.

"What do you want from me Daniel? Because for all it’s worth, I am the only one out here. You went off on your ascended gig."

"Is that what this is about? You think I've left you? Jack, I will always be there for you."

"I know,” Jack assured him, "that's not the point. I've come to understand why you did it and I admire the hell out of you for it. But, you can't just expect it not to have effected anyone else." Daniel remained silent at Jack's words. Jack bowed his head for a moment and closed his eyes, the mist gathering there threatened to spill. "I reach out to touch you... and you're not there. That's not being superficial, Daniel. That's being human."

Right then Daniel wanted nothing more than to be able to reach out himself, but he knew he couldn't. "Jack, there are more ways to connect than the physical."

"Don't you think I know that Daniel? Hell, I had you pegged years before I even kissed you." Daniel smiled at that, he was right.

"I want to share something with you," Daniel said honestly.

Jack raised his head again. "Like what?"

"Like this," Daniel replied as his visible form began to soften to that of a soft white light. Jack's eyes remained locked on the sight as Daniel inched closer. The faint beginnings of warmth spread around him as if Daniel were a torch. "Close your eyes," Daniel instructed, and the feeling increased ten-fold. Jack's mouth dropped open in a gasp as he felt everything. The air in his lungs, the blood in his veins, another soul touching his... everything.

As the sun reached out through the expanse of trees on the edge of the forest and the mosquitos skipped over the still water, a man sits alone on the pier, ignorant to the illuminate glow.


End file.
